Pause puzzle
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Lisbon rend une petite visite justifiée à Jane. Jisbon très léger.


Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur mon précédent OS : « Géométrie douce amère » !

J'ai répondu à certains par mp, pour les autres, c'est ici :

**Enjoy** : Désolée d'avoir bousillé ta bonne humeur, j'étais dans un état très mélancolique, ça pardonne pas, ça me fait écrire des trucs tristes ! Mais là, ça va mieux. Merci pour ta review !

**Silhara** : Oui, mon humeur m'a fait écrire un truc plutôt 'fatal' comme tu dis mais voici un texte plus léger ! Merci pour ta review, et si pour toi c'est évident que tu aimes mes histoires, sache que pour moi ça n'est jamais gagné, je ne suis jamais très sûre des réactions que vont provoquer mes écrits XD. Celui qui suit étant léger, je suis moins effrayée que pour « Géométrie douce amère » !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Pause puzzle**

Lisbon s'avança avec quelques hésitations jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis elle frappa d'un geste doux. L'odeur du lilas qui lui chatouillait les narines lui rappela les printemps qu'elle passait avec ses deux cousins et ses frères lorsqu'elle était encore toute petite, à jouer aux bandits en cherchant la meilleure cachette dans le terrain de ses parents. Elle chassa ses pensées mélancoliques lorsqu'elle entendit une clef remuer dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son consultant en costume, un lecteur mp3 autour du cou et les oreillettes dans ses mains.

- Lisbon ?

L'étonnement dans sa voix mit la jeune femme légèrement mal à l'aise. Peut-être le dérangeait-elle en plein milieu d'un moment de détente ou de recherche sur RedJohn ? D'un autre côté, c'était parfaitement son droit de venir réclamer ce qui lui appartenait.

- Jane, pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à votre téléphone ?

Le consultant fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait puis soudain, la raison lui paru évidente. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la paire d'oreillettes.

- C'est probablement leur faute à elles.

- Rendez-moi mes DVD. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je vous ai prêté le carton pour que vous en choisissiez un ou deux et en attendant, je n'ai rien à regarder.

- Oh… Mais vous les avez sûrement tous déjà vu, non ?

La jeune femme soupira d'un air résigné et elle contourna Jane pour entrer dans sa maison. Un sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci la laissa traverser le salon en cherchant des yeux son précieux carton, qu'elle découvrit posé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'en empara et le calla sous son bras droit avant de revenir vers le consultant.

- Je vais vous les prêter deux par deux dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Elle sortit les deux premiers et les lui tendit.

- Tenez.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit.

- Je ne regarde jamais de DVD, Lisbon. Je voulais ce carton pour savoir ce que vous regardiez, c'est tout. C'est chose faite, vous pouvez tout reprendre.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis elle estima qu'elle aurait finalement pu prévoir ce comportement. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé puis s'apprêta à ressortir lorsqu'elle vit un tout petit objet coloré dans la main libre de Jane. Elle se pencha pour voir ce que c'était et le consultant ouvrit sa main.

- Je fais un puzzle.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle ne pensait pas que ce soit possible.

- Vous faites un puzzle ?

- Mm. Il représente une femme qui vous ressemble un peu d'ailleurs…

Jane observa la pièce qu'il avait dans les mains et un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage.

- Regardez, on dirait votre œil.

Il plaça la pièce à côté du visage de Lisbon et acquiesça.

- C'est exactement la même couleur, déclara-t-il pensivement. Parmi tous les puzzles du rayon, je me demandais pourquoi celui-ci m'avait tapé dans l'œil… La réponse me parait plus qu'évidente, maintenant…

- Parce que les yeux de la femme sont de la même couleur que les miens ? demanda Lisbon avec un sourire peu convaincu.

- Parce que cette femme vous ressemble trait pour trait. Sauf que… Mais c'est un détail.

Il balaya l'air d'un geste indifférent puis ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser sortir la jeune femme.

- Sauf que quoi ?

Une lueur de malice brilla soudain dans les yeux de Jane mais il garda le silence. Intriguée, Lisbon posa le carton de DVD sur le sol et fit demi-tour pour partir à la recherche du puzzle. Le consultant la suivit en souriant, pas mécontent qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine et vit le carton du puzzle sur la table, Lisbon grimaça en voyant l'image sur la boîte. Une fée qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, lui ressemblait un peu, était allongée nue sur un rocher entouré d'eau. Dans le fond, une énorme cascade aux couleurs bleue et mauve semblait couler avec une force étonnante.

- Alors ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a des airs de ressemblance ? demanda Jane.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'empourpra légèrement.

- C'est une fée, Jane. Une fée nue sur un rocher.

- Je ne dis pas que vous êtes une fée nue sur un rocher mais regardez-la bien.

Lisbon s'attarda un peu plus sur le visage de la femme peinte.

- Ok, peut-être un peu le visage et les yeux…

D'un geste vif, Jane saisit un côté du tee-shirt de Lisbon et le souleva à peine, juste assez pour apercevoir un bout de sa peau.

- Jane ! s'indigna celle-ci en le repoussant. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- J'avais un doute pour le nombril mais non, ce n'est pas le même, déclara le consultant de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Refaites une seule fois ce genre de chose et je vous colle au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, c'est clair ?

Lisbon brandissait son doigt d'un air furieux et amusé à la fois, ce qui encouragea Jane à approfondir sa bêtise, puisque c'était ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

- Ne me tentez pas, Lisbon…

Interloquée, la jeune femme recula d'un pas.

- Pardon ?

La consultant se mit à rire et s'avança jusqu'au puzzle pour mettre la pièce qui représentait l'œil émeraude de la fée.

- Je vous taquine, détendez-vous. Je ne l'ai même pas vu, votre nombril…

- Ah… Dommage… Ais-je le même nombril que votre fée, oui ou non ? Le mystère reste entier !

- Vous me cherchez, chantonna Jane en fouillant dans les pièces encore mélangées.

- Oh non, je ne vous cherche jamais, Jane. Malheureusement, je vous trouve tout le temps… Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un carton de DVD qui m'attend.

Il sourit à la jeune femme et la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, là où le carton était posé. Il s'en empara et le souleva assez haut pour le poser sur la tête de Lisbon.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Les africaines portent les charges lourdes sur leur tête, ça épargne leur dos, c'est une technique formidable.

Avec un léger sourire, la jeune femme se concentra pour maintenir les DVD sur sa tête et elle du bien admettre que le carton semblait moins lourd.

- J'crois que ça marche, déclara-t-elle alors qu'une fossette naissait sur sa joue.

Elle sentit soudain une main soulever son tee-shirt et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le consultant observait son nombril.

- Jane ! s'écria-t-elle en voulant rabaisser son tee-shirt.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le carton de peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur le palier.

- Patrick Jane, arrêtez ça tout de suite !

- Ouh la ! s'exclama le consultant en riant. 'Patrick Jane' ? J'ai du vraiment abuser sur ce coup-là…

Il se recula et regarda Lisbon dont les joues étaient écarlates.

- Vous allez le payez, je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui remettait le carton sous son bras et demanda avec un sourire charmeur et une voix douce :

- En nature ?

Il eut juste le temps de sauter en arrière pour éviter le coup de pied de sa supérieure.

- Whou ! Je vous taquine, ne soyez pas si violente…

- Il est grand temps que je parte. Allez donc faire votre puzzle et quand vous aurez fini, je vous amène des feutres et un livre de coloriage, déclara Lisbon en retournant vers sa voiture.

- Demain je viens avec une toile et de la peinture et je vous peints pendant que vous tapez un des nombreux rapports sur lesquels vous êtes en retard.

- Je ne suis pas en retard !

Un sourire scotché aux lèvres, Jane l'entendit marmonner quelque chose avant qu'elle ne s'installe au volant.

- A demain au CBI ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire éclatant par sa fenêtre ouverte et il observa la voiture s'éloigner avant de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il remit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et qu'il entendit sa fille jouer du piano, il réalisa que le poids sur son cœur avait disparut pour laisser place à une mélancolie plus apaisante.


End file.
